


Promises

by ShadowCat1988



Category: f(x)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Krystal through the years, starting from when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 Years Old

Five-year-old Krystal Jung walked over to the swings, determination lighting up her brown eyes. She sat down on one of the swings, holding onto the chains as she swung her feet, trying to move. The swing jerked a little but didn't move the way she wanted it to.

"Need some help?"

She looked over to the side, seeing another child on the swing next to her. "I can do it myself, thanks. I don't need anyone pushing me."

The child smiled then, making her realize that it was another girl. Her hair was shorter than hers, a lighter shade of brown and she wore shorts and a tshirt like the other boys running around on the playground. "I wasn't going to push you. I was just going to show you how to do it."

Krystal was intrigued. "Alright, show me how then." She replied.

The other girl nodded, holding onto the chains of her swing as she started to move, her legs stretched out in front of her. Slowly, the swing started moving with her.

Krystal nodded to herself and started to mimic the girls' actions, her swing moving in quick, jerking movements.

"You'll get it, just keep practicing." The other girl told her. 

"Thanks. I've got it though." Krystal told her as she swung.

The girl smiled at her, jumping off her swing and running across the playground to get on the slide.


	2. Ten Years Old

"I know you."

Krystal jumped when she heard the voice, looking up from her book.

A girl a little older than her stood in front of her. Her hair was short, hanging around her ears and in her brown eyes. Combined with the pants and tshirt she wore, it made her look boyish. "Well, I don't know you." She replied going back to her book.

"I taught you how to swing."

"What?" Krystal looked up at her again, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I taught you how to swing. You were having trouble and I showed you how to do it."

She frowned at the taller girl, looking her over again. "Oh, maybe you did."

The girl plopped down in the seat next to her. "I'm Amber, by the way."

Krystal frowned again; this strange girl had just taken her sisters' seat.

"And your name is...?"

"Krystal. You're in my sisters' seat."

"I'll move if she comes then."

"No need." Krystal's sister, Jessica, arrived at the table, taking the seat across from them both. "Who's your friend, Soojung?"

"Soojung? I thought your name was Krystal."

"That's her nickname. I'm Sooyeon, by the way."

" _Jessica_."

Jessica gave her a look. "We're in Korea, Soojung. We should use our real names."

Amber smiled at them both. "Well, I'm Amber. It's nice to meet you both."

"How did you two meet..?"

"I taught her how to swing." Amber got out of the chair, pushing it in. "And I've gotta go. My dad's here. See you around, Soojung."

"It's  _Krystal._ "


	3. Fifteen Years Old

"Hey, Soojung."

"Hey, Amber." Krystal hid her blush behind her book, peeking at Amber. "You dyed your hair _again_?"

Amber grinned, pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"It.. It looks good." She blushed harder, ducking back down behind her book. 

"Hey, don't hide on me." Amber pushed the book away from her face. "I want to see you, not the book."

"Don't say things like that!" Krystal slapped Amber's shoulder lightly.

The redhead just laughed. "Why not?"

"People might think we're a couple."

"A couple of what?"

"You're hopeless." Krystal snatched her book back, briefly entertaining the thought of beating Amber with it.

"Oh," Amber leaned in closer to Krystal. "You think people will think you're my girlfriend. I'm hurt, are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Of course not!" Krystal put a bookmark in her book and shut it. "You're my best friend. It didn't matter to me before and it doesn't matter to me now."

"Good." Amber grinned, kissing Krystal's cheek and standing up. "Now let's go out, Princess."

Krystal grumbled to herself, letting Amber drag her out of her chair. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are a princess."


	4. Twenty Years Old

"Hey there, Princess. You miss me?"

Krystal blushed, hugging Amber tightly. "Of course I did."

Amber leaned down, brushing her lips lightly over hers. "I missed you too. I don't know how I managed to spend three days away from you."

The younger girl smiled, leaning up to kiss her back. "I don't know how you did it as well. But you won't be doing that again."

Amber laughed, setting Krystal down and taking her hand. "Let's go home, Soojung."

Krystal smiled to herself and walked with Amber back to their house.

****

A movement beside her on the bed woke her up later that night. "Amber?"

Her girlfriend had gone out earlier that night to get some cough drops, saying her throat was sore. 

"Yeah, I'm here. I can't stay long though."

Krystal rolled over on the bed, seeing Amber standing there. "You look sad."

Amber leaned down, kissing Soojung softly. "I have to break my promise, Princess."

"What promise?" She mumbled, feeling confused. "Sleep with me, Amber. We can talk in the morning."

"No, we can't. I have to leave now."

Krystal jumped when she heard her phone go off. "Amber, just lay down. I have to answer that, it's Jessi." She grabbed her phone, pressing the answer button. "Jessica?"

_"Krystal, I know it's late but you need to get down here."_

"What? Why?"

_"You don't need to hear this over the phone. Just get down here."_

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Hanging up the call, Krystal slid off the bed, getting the clothes she'd worn earlier. "We've gotta go, Amber. Jessica wants us at the hospital." She said as she changed. Hearing no response, she looked over at the bed. "Amber?" Her girlfriend had disappeared.

Frowning, Krystal pulled her shoes on, looking through the house then shrugged to herself. Maybe Amber had already gone to the hospital, though it was unlike her.

****

Krystal walked into the hospital, looking around. 

"Krystal!" Jessica came running towards her, her blue scrubs sliding around on her too-thin body. "Krystal, I'm so sorry!"

Krystal stared at her sister, realizing that she was crying. "Jessica? What's wrong?"

Jessica hugged her then grabbed her hand, pulling her down a hallway. "Th-The doctor.. He tried everything he could, but he couldn't save her!"

"Save who? Jessica, talk to me!"

Jessica stopped in front of a room, looking at Krystal. "Amber. He couldn't save her."

Krystal stared at her. "What? What do you mean he couldn't save Amber?!"

"Someone found her in an alley, Krystal.. She'd been stabbed. The doctor tried everything but she'd lost too much blood by the time she got here."

Krystal shook her head quickly. "No, Amber was just home. She was there when you called me.." She mumbled. Amber dead? She couldn't believe it. 

"Krys... I'm telling you that it was Amber who came here.." Jessica told her softly. "I'll show you." She took her hand, leading her into the room.

"Jessi, this isn't funny.. Amber isn't dead." Krystal protested as she followed her into the room. Her eyes zeroed in on the figure on the bed, noting the bright red hair. Amber had loved being a redhead so much, she'd kept dying her hair that exact shade. She'd have to tell her that someone else liked that color too.

"Krystal... Just look."

They were beside the bed now, Krystal dropping her gaze to the floor to look at the tiles. They were blue, she noticed, the same shade of blue as Jessica's scrubs. Finally, she looked at the person on the bed.

Amber lay there, covered up in a white blanket pulled over her chest. "Very funny, Jessi.. What'd you do to make her look so pale? And how'd she get here so fast? She was just at home."

"Krystal..."

Krystal shook her head, reaching out to shake Amber's shoulder. "This isn't funny, Amber, wake up." She ignored how cold Amber's skin felt against her hand, shaking her again. "Amber, wake up! Get off the bed!" She pleaded, feeling tears running down her face. "You're scaring me, Amber.."

"Krystal!" Jessica grabbed her wrist, stopping her from shaking Amber again. "Krystal, stop! She's not getting up!" 

Krystal sank down on the floor, shaking her head again. "This is a dream.. Please, tell me this isn't real, Jessi!"

Her sister sat down beside her, hugging her tightly. "I wish I could, Krys.. I'm sorry."

Krystal leaned on her, crying against her shoulder. "Sh-she was there, she was home though... She was talking to me before you called.."

"Maybe she went to say goodbye to you, Krys.."

****

Krystal stood in front of the gravestone, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

_Amber Liu_

_Beloved sister, friend, girlfriend_

_She will be missed._

"Amber, I miss you so much.. It's not the same without you here." Krystal tugged a ring out of her pocket. "Remember that ring you lost? Well, I found it. It was under the bed." She said. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to keep it. I don't have anything to remember you by. Not even pictures." She tried to smile, playing with the ring. "You were always taking pictures of me but you'd never let me take photos of you. I-I've met someone. Her name is Park Sunyoung, I think you'd like her. She's a lot like you."

Another young woman walked over to her, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Well.. I've got to go now. I'll see you next time. Same time, same place, right?"

Krystal looked up at the sky briefly before turning and walking away from the grave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried the whole time I wrote this chapter. Hopefully, it's not just me and it really is hard to kill off anyone.
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill. I don't any of the characters or f(x). So no suing me.


End file.
